Sweet 1600
by Presence
Summary: With such an important birthday, Flonne decides to give him a special treat, and ropes Etna into helping out. Rated for sexual themes. Please read and review.


This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, and it's really just an idea I've been toying with for a while. Basically, it's some simple fan-service from a boy with an overactive imagination :P. It's set after the good ending in Disgaea. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fic should not be read by people who are offended by sexual references ;).

* * *

_Female's Changing Room, Overlord's castle_

Flonne pulled her top off over her head and slipped off the rest of her clothes, before walking towards the showers, her aching muscles glad for the relief the hot water would grant. Laharl had really pushed them all pretty hard today…

She sighed. Flonne was worried that Laharl was pushing himself too hard, and was getting really worked up about getting stronger. He needed to realise that there were things more important in life than being the most powerful.

"Etna?" she called to her companion, who was already in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water streaming down her body.

"Mmm?" offered the demon in reply, too absorbed in the bliss to give a proper response.

"Don't you think that Laharl's become really stressed lately? Shouldn't we try and do something?"

"Flonne, I don't care if Laharl is stressed. If he is, that's just too bad. Why should we do anything?"

"We are his vassals, Etna. We're supposed to serve him…" Flonne stepped into the adjacent stall to Etna as she said this, turning on the water.

"Well, he gave up any "serving" privileges when he made all female vassals wear that ridiculous outfit."

She gestured over to the bench where the "uniform" for all of Laharl's female vassals lay. Needless to say, it left very little to the imagination. It hadn't been so bad when he'd introduced them, but as the girls had gotten older and "filled" them out more, it had become more of a problem. Sure, they weren't as well endowed as a Nekomata or a Succubus, but there was nothing wrong with just having a C cup.

Another voice spoke up from the steam. "I don't know why you're complaining. I quite like it."

Etna swore under her breath. She had a seething hatred for Marjoly, the supreme witch that Laharl had subjugated. As far as she could tell, she had no need to be, apart from the fact that the witch wore a push-up bra despite being…however old she was. She decided to ask for another opinion.

"Prier? What do you think about it?"

The overlord from another dimension stepped into view, towelling her hair dry. She gave it a little thought.

"Well, it's pretty revealing, but I suppose it's no worse than Father Salade made me and Sister Alouette wear…" she trailed off. Etna and Flonne knew better than to push it. Prier didn't much talk about her past, and that was fine with them.

"Anyway," went on Flonne, "Laharl's going to be 1600 tomorrow and I haven't even got him a present. I'd planned on getting him a sword, but he's already got that Cosmic Blade and Rosen Queen don't stock anything more powerful that that…"

"Geez Flonne, you don't need to get him anything. I guess that, Fallen or no, you're still an Angel."

"Hey, that's not fair! I can be as demonic as you, Etna!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Flonne was silent for a while, thinking over what her options were. Suddenly, an idea came to her, causing a smile to spread across her face. She could prove Etna wrong, give Laharl his present and take his mind off winning at the same time…

_Throne Room, Overlord's castle_

Laharl sat wearily on his throne, listening to Aramis drone on about some public affairs or matters which needed his supervision. While Aramis was barely 1300, he was already a powerful Majin, wielding an axe almost twice his size. Because of his skill, he had risen quickly through the ranks, soon becoming a vassal second only to Flonne and Etna in importance. _After all, _mused Laharl, _I was about his age when I took control of the Netherworld. _

Aramis had been put in charge of the things that bored Laharl silly. Generally he took care of things, with the help of King Krichevskoy's former vassals, but every now and again he needed to go to Laharl to get some papers signed or whatnot. Laharl gave a sudden start; Aramis seemed to be nearing the end of his list.

"And the final thing; it's about those specs that Prier gave me." Laharl was suddenly all ears. This was a lot more interesting. "I've been able to create a working Robo Suit, but it's not as powerful as I'd hoped. It doesn't seem to work on the same basis as the one worn by the legendary Lord of Terror."

"So it's not the same as Baal's suit, hmm?"

"No sire."

"Well, it can't be helped. Keep working on it. Dismissed."

"Yes sire." Aramis bowed and walked away, leaving Laharl to his thoughts.

Laharl stretched and yawned, wincing at the pain it brought. He glanced at the sword by his side. The Cosmic Blade glowed faintly, and seemed to pulse as he looked at it. And yet, according to Longinus, there was a sword even more powerful than this one…He would need to become far more powerful if he was to travel to the bottom floor of the Cosmic Blade and take that power for himself. He'd found this out the hard way; he'd had a rough time beating the Item King on the 30th floor.

And the bastards in the Dark Assembly kept refusing to open the last portal for him. He'd been able to defeat the Prinny God, overcome the Cave of Ordeals, defeat both Prier and Marjoly, and become ruler of Earth…and still they refused. That meant only one thing.

"It must lead to the dark tower of Baal himself…the strongest, most Tyrannical demon ever to walk the Netherworlds…"

Suddenly, something caught Laharl's eye. He immediately went for his sword, but it was no longer there. He felt a presence behind him and whirled around.

"Etna? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The demoness shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I was thinking that you've been working so hard recently, you must be stressed…I was going to give you a massage."

Laharl began to protest, but Etna went straight to work on his upper back. All arguments went out of his mind as she continued, and he began to relax.

"Hmm, it's a bit difficult from here. I'll just slip in behind you." Etna got on the throne behind Laharl, never taking her hands off him. He said nothing, but was acutely aware of her proximity to him; her breath on the back of his neck, her thighs pressing against him as she kneeled, her tail tracing lines down his spine, and her-

His eyes snapped open. There was another figure walking into the throne room. He could tell that it was Flonne, but there was something different the way she was behaving; she was moving in an almost predatory way, with her hips and tail swaying from side to side and a confident little smile on her face.

He suddenly realised how different she was from the "Love Freak" he'd met and ultimately befriended all those years ago. This was most apparent in her clothing choices. The "post-fallen" Flonne would never have worn a tight white tank top with a demon bunny on the front, nor such a short skirt…

She walked right up to Laharl and sat down on him, straddling his lap. This was such a completely unexpected move he did nothing to stop her. She reached over to him, her delicate fingers resting on his bare chest. They travelled upwards as she leaned forward, her face inches from his and their bodies touching.

All of Laharl's senses were heightened. He could smell the scent of both Etna and Flonne, notice every detail about Flonne (when had she gotten fangs?), feel both girls pressing against him. He was completely intoxicated and made no attempt to move as Flonne leant closer…and closer…

Flonne stopped abruptly and stepped daintily off him, with Etna stepping out from behind him at the same time. They both turned to walk away, leaving a completely bemused Laharl, whose breathing had become noticeably more ragged.

"What the…that's IT? That's just cruel!"

Flonne and Etna turned back to face him. They then looked at each other. Flonne gave a slight nod, and leant forward. Laharl suddenly found himself observing the steamiest girl-on-girl kiss he had ever seen (and he'd seen a lot, what with all the channels being available to an absolute ruler). Flonne's arms went around Etna's neck, while the other girl rested hers on Flonne's hips. Their tails intertwined and wrapped around the two girls, drawing them closer together.

This went on for what seemed like hours, until a bell chimed somewhere in the castle. The two girls broke away just as suddenly as they'd started.

"Happy 17h century Laharl!" said a somewhat flushed looking Flonne, who then ran out of the door with Etna, giggling furiously.

"I've got to hand it to you Flonne, that was really something. I guess that you can be pretty demonic when you want to be," Etna said, smiling. She too was flushed, and her heart was racing.

Flonne smiled serenely. "Thanks Etna. I couldn't have done it without you." She looked Etna directly in the eyes. "You know, that was…the first time I'd ever kissed someone…"

Etna was hardly surprised. Angels probably had no fun at all. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to practice then. Wouldn't want to disappoint Laharl."

Flonne blushed at this; of course Etna knew about her feelings for Laharl. She knew that Etna cared for the young overlord as well, but found it harder to express them, due to her nature. _Maybe the three of us could share, _she thought, as she leant in for another kiss…

For some time, Laharl simply sat there, astonished (and still panting lightly). It hadn't been the first time he'd seen that, but it had been the first time outside of his head. Laharl knew that he hadn't been dreaming, simply because they'd kept all their clothes on. He looked down. _I don't know why I ever wore shorts. They're childish, and too damn restrictive around the crotch.

* * *

_

Oooh, threesome . Now that I've got these pervy thoughts out of my head, I can start work on something more sensible, possibly continuing on from this. Please review, it's nice to receive comments from all of you!


End file.
